Head Trauma
by maya2
Summary: This is my first posted fanfic. It's a story that I began writing last February. It's set around the season starting thier Junior year after Dawson comes back from California with a bit of a rebel attitude. Please read and let me know if you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Dawson's Creek. I am just using them to tell a story from my point of view.  
  
The story takes place during the season when Dawson is going through his post-Joey rebel phase. I watched the show one night last February and thought that Dawson looked a little disturbed behind the scenes even though he made it seem like he was pretty tough. This is my dramatic account of what I think would have happened if Dawson had been pushed over the edge without telling someone how he truly felt.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dawson Leary stepped into the dimly lit kitchen. It was just the way he like it, quiet and empty. He opened the refrigerator, and scanned the half empty shelves. Unsatisfied with the pickings, he closed the door and proceeded to the cupboards. Unfortunately, the cupboards matched the contents of the fridge. He shut the cupboards and dejectedly traipsed back upstairs to his room. On the way, he passed by his father's bedroom door and decided it was useless to wake him. Besides, he wouldn't understand anyway; no one could. Dawson's mind was screaming. He had so many emotions building and boiling inside him; he was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment. The trouble was, nobody knew. He didn't tell anyone. He couldn't tell anyone. They all thought he was a changed man, rock hard and solid, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Of course, that was the impression he'd made this year. Everyone believed in the new Dawson Leary, the dangerous, and risk-taking Dawson. Only "he" was on the outside; on the inside were confusion, fear, hope, hopelessness, love, anger, and every other 16-year-old emotion, wrapped up in a ball of turmoil. He lay across the bed in the hopes of falling asleep, but there was no use in that. His eyes remained opened wide as the events of the past months played and replayed themselves like never ending movies in his mind. Joey. She was...well, she was everything to him; or at least she had been. He'd loved her so much and he still did, but he could only love her from afar. She was in love with Pacey now and that was how it should be. Besides, he couldn't have her forever. Then there were his parents and their "roller coaster" romance, divorce thing that drove him nuts, literally. Now they both insisted that they were friends, "better friends than lovers" as they'd put it. The whole episode was enough to drive him over the edge.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Dawson sat up in his bed. Thoughts and deep emotions screamed through his head like wildfires. He had to talk to someone. Someone had to listen to him or he would shatter. Dad was the first one to come to mind. He wasn't sure how much advice he could give, but he was a great listener.   
  
Dawson found himself, moments later, in front of his father's bedroom door. He heard the faint mumbled reply of, "Come in." Slowly, he turned the doorknob and opened the door. Stepping inside the dark room he felt uneasy; something didn't seem quite right.  
  
"Dad," he sighed heavily. "Listen, can we talk?"  
  
Immediately, the light on the bed stand flipped on and two bodies sat up in the bed. Dawson stood stunned and shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"No," he whispered quietly. "Not again."   
  
He stared at the two faces in his father's bed as he began backing gradually out of the room. When he no longer could feel the soft carpet of his father's room under his feet he turned and fled to his room.   
  
Mitch Leary locked eyes with his ex-wife and lowered his head in shame for a moment. The sound of Dawson's bedroom door opening moments later caused him to look up just in time to see his son take one last pained look into his eyes and flee down the stairwell fully clothed.  
  
"Dawson!" Mitch shouted after his son. He threw back the covers and chased after him, but he was too late. He arrived at the open front door just in time to see his son's truck speed off into the night.  



	2. Where do you run?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the characters of Dawson's Creek. I am only using them for this story and promise to put them back in their rightful place when I am through.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Pacey Witter awoke to a knock on the door. Actually it was more of an incessant banging. He was glad his brother, Doug, was working the late shift that night; he would have freaked big time. He groggily answered the door to find a wild-eyed Dawson standing there. Pacey sighed slowly.   
  
"There are those of us who actually like to be asleep at one in the morning." He yawned.  
  
"I know it's late Pacey, but I need to talk to you. I have to talk to someone." He pushed past his friend and entered the apartment. Pacey sarcastically gestured his friend inside and closed the door behind him. He then sleepily made his way back to his sofa accommodations.  
  
"Now," He yawned, "what's going on? What do you mean you have to talk to someone?"   
  
Dawson plunked down blankly beside his friend nearly missing Pacey's outstretched legs. He didn't even notice the cry of protest Pacey emitted while pulling his legs in. Dawson put his head in his hands and suddenly began talking.   
  
"I'm not crazy am I?" He looked over at a now bewildered Pacey. Before Pacey could reply he continued on. "I...I think I'm losing my mind. I can't exactly explain it. There's just so much happening and it's happening all at once. I...I just-,"  
  
He paused for a moment and looked over at his friend who was sleeping peacefully. Pacey's quiet snores sounded like bombs exploding to Dawson who quietly arose from the couch and left the house without a word. In minutes he was back on the road. His mind was screaming and his list of good listeners was rapidly dwindling. He only had one more chance at mental freedom, and that was exactly where he was headed.   
  
"Dawson...?" Joey Potter replied sleepily. "It's two o'clock in the morning. What are you doing here?"  
  
Without waiting for an invitation, he stepped inside the house and sat down on the couch. Joey stared after him incredulously, bewildered by his rather rude intrusion. She threw up her hands in defeat.   
  
"Sure, come on in." She replied, partially annoyed.  
  
She followed Dawson into the living room and stood in the doorway with her hands folded across her chest. He was staring at the floor silently.  
  
"You could have at least waited for an invitation." She said irritated. "You don't just barge in on someone."  
  
He looked up at her with a teary glaze in his eyes. Joey tilted her head slightly, concern replacing her anger.   
  
"Dawson." She said softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
She forgot about his rather abrupt intrusion and went to him. She took his face in her hands and brushed the escaping tears from his cheeks with her thumbs; but they were quickly replaced. Tears continued to spill down his cheeks and she continued to brush them away. Without warning his face fell into her shoulder and he sobbed. Joey's eyes filled with concerned tears as she gently stroked his head.  
  
You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She whispered. "But I wish you would."  
  
As suddenly as they started the tears stopped and he lifted his head from her shoulder. His eyes were now red and swollen and she could fell him trembling. He reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek. He then arose from the couch and fled to the door. Joey ran after him. She followed him to his truck and stopped him just as he was getting in.  
  
"Dawson wait!" She pleaded. "Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Dawson looked at her concerned face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"I can't do this to you." He whispered and got into his truck.  
  
"Dawson, what do you mean?" She asked as he started the car. "Dawson please! What can't you tell me?" She yelled as he pulled off.   
  
Fresh, hot, tears filled her eyes. A light came on in the house and her sister appeared at her side.  
  
"Joey, what's going on?" She heard her sister say. Joey just watched the taillights of Dawson's truck as he disappeared down the road.  
  
"Dawson!" She screamed after him.   
  
Dawson turned the radio volume up a notch. It had been a mistake; he shouldn't have ever gotten them involved. Now both of them were worried. Pacey had been exhausted and poor Joey; it had killed him to hear her scream after him like that. He turned the volume up another notch. A pounding headache was beginning to form. He turned the volume up louder. His hands began trembling and he fought hard to steer straight. He wasn't exactly sure where else to go. He'd already tried everything he could think of. The throbbing in this temple progressed and he could hardly think of anything but the outrageous pain. He increased the volume until the music exploded into the car. Suddenly, the throb in his temple became a searing pain and without thinking, he took his hands off the wheel to grab his head. That was all it took. The pain was so horrific he didn't notice the car swerving into the median and heading for the oncoming traffic on the other side of the speedometer reading 80mph. He took his foot off the accelerator and replaced his hands on the wheel desperately trying to jerk the wheel but it was too late. All he had was a choice, and neither of his options where good ones. He could hit the oncoming traffic or it the large telephone pole, which was the only thing between him and the oncoming traffic. In one second the choice was made and everything went black.  
  
  
So let me know what you think. Once again, unless someone tells me to, I'm not going to finish it. So please review and let me know what you think so far.  



	3. A puzzle in pieces

Disclaimer: You already know that I do not own these characters...etc.... etc...etc...   
Author's Note: Warning intense emotional vibes coming up. Be warned, and no, I do not know everything about proper police protocol for accidents so please don't flame me for getting it wrong.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Officer Doug Witter stepped out of his car slowly and joined the circle of rescue workers and some of his colleagues. He'd seen the emergency lights and vehicles on his way home from patrol and stopped to see if he could help. He recognized one of his squad team members and inquired about the accident.  
  
"What do we have here John!" He shouted over the ambulance sirens and commotion.  
  
"Officer John Hastings turned to see his colleague. "Hey, thought you were homeward bound."  
  
"I was!" Doug replied. "But this caught my attention."  
  
Officer Hastings nodded knowingly. "I see your point."   
  
Doug nodded at the scene. "What happened here?"  
  
"Young guy, about sixteen I think. Wrapped his car right around the telephone pole."  
  
"Not on purpose?" Doug asked.  
  
"Well according to witnesses he was driving along and suddenly took his hands off the wheel. The woman over there drove up beside him and blared her horn a couple of times but he had the music up so loud he never even heard her. Claims she had to swerve her car to get out of the way of his and he drove straight into the median."  
  
"I thought he as going to run straight into the oncoming traffic but at the last moment he swerved and hit the pole." They overheard one of the witnesses saying as she gave her statement to one of the officers.  
  
Doug turned back to John. "What would make a kid take his hands off of the wheel John? Something just doesn't seem right about this. Why would you take your hands off the wheel then suddenly have a fit of conscious just in time to run into a pole?"  
  
"Maybe it was just that. Maybe the kid was contemplating suicide and like you said had a fit of conscience a little too late."  
  
Doug viewed the wrecked vehicle. It would be a miracle if anyone lived through that. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on partner, before you came up, I was about to ID this fella. Somebody's going to have to inform his parents and I guess it's me.  
  
"Well, what do you need me for then?" Doug asked as they walked over to the team of paramedics loading the victim on a stretcher. He caught an accidental glimpse of the victim and froze. His partner continued talking.  
  
"Mostly for moral support. These identification searches can be pretty grisly especially if you find out you know the victim. Besides I was hoping you might recognize him as an acquaintance or friend of your brother's, to maybe help...me...ID him...faster...Doug?" Officer Hastings paused noting his partner's silence. "You alright? You know this kid?"  
  
Before Doug could answer one of the paramedics came up beside them. "We found this in the truck next to him. It looks like the his wallet but we couldn't find any positive ID in it he must keep his license somewhere else in the car."  
  
"Well without a license or some kind of ID we'll have to hit the local yearbooks and DMV files for our "John Doe" here." Officer Hastings replied in frustration.   
  
"Leary." Doug blurted quietly.  
  
John Hastings and the paramedic turned toward him. "His name is Dawson Leary, son of Mitch and Gale Leary. He's my brother's best friend."  
  
"Aw man Doug, did you just figure that out?" Hastings asked.  
  
"I accidentally saw them put him on the stretcher. I can't believe it. What am I going to tell Pacey?"  
  
He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The only thing you can tell him Doug, the truth."  
  
The two men watched the ambulance pull off and walked to their cars. As Officer Dough Witter pulled off behind his partner he thought about their next stop and how it wasn't going to be a very nice one at all.  
  
  
  
Joey Potter entered the strangely ajar front door of the Leary household. She walked into the living room to find the Leary's and Pacey Witter sitting around the room with the same glum expressions on their faces. Pacey looked up as she walked in.  
  
"Uh sorry to just walk in. The door was open." She apologized.  
  
"Hey Potter," Pacey began, "join the party."  
  
Gale Leary patted the seat next to her with a warm smile. "You're always welcome, Joey, you know that."  
  
Joey nodded, and joined the group. She looked around at the grim faces and cleared her throat.  
  
"Uh, so I guess we're all worried about Dawson hunh?" She said softly. "What happened?"  
  
Mitch Leary glanced at his wife who closed her eyes in silent pain. He then spoke up. "Dawson accidentally walked in on his mother and I. I don't know what came over us; I guess we just wanted to take another stab at our relationship." He sighed, "Anyway Dawson walked in with something on his mind and instead found me and his mother."  
  
"He got so upset he threw some clothes on and stormed out of the house, Of course that was about two hours ago," Gale finished. "We don't know where he went."  
  
Pacey looked around the room in anticipation and realizing the couple was hoping for some explanation of their son's whereabouts decided to take up the story.  
  
"I guess he came to my house next," He spoke up. "He showed up looking pretty wired." Sensing all eyes on him, Pacey continued. "When I first opened the door he just barged in talking all this nonsense about needing someone to talk to, and asking me whether he was crazy or not." Pacey sighed. "Hey, it was one o'clock in the morning. I just thought he was being Dawson so I settled back on the couch to listen to him ramble just so he could get it off of his chest. Unfortunately, I was too tired and I fell asleep. When I woke up an hour later he was gone and that's when I came over here."   
  
Joey contemplated Pacey's story. If Dawson had been at Pacey's around one o'clock, and he had showed up on her doorstep close to two, then she must have been next on his list of good listeners. She cleared her throat and launched into her own story.   
  
"He must have come to see me after he saw Pacey," she began. Once she knew she'd gotten their attention she continued on.  
  
"I was really annoyed at first. He just barged in and sat in my living room without even asking." She closed her eyes remembering the previous events. "But, when I went to confront him about it I noticed he was really upset." She shook her head in frustration. "I was really going to rip into him for being so rude but the minute he looked at me." She paused to brush away newly forming tears. "The minute I saw his face and the pain in his eyes. I couldn't...I wouldn't..." Her voice broke and she decided to let the building tears flow. "I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't tell me." She sobbed. "He just put his face in my shoulder and cried. What could I do? I knew he was hurting, but I couldn't stop it."  
  
Pacey put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Where's Dawson now Joey?" he asked.  
  
Joey shook her head timidly. "I don't know." She glanced up at the Learys. "He suddenly got this weird fit of conscience. He told me he couldn't do it to me."  
  
"What Joey? What couldn't he do to you?" Mitch asked.  
  
"I...I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He just said he couldn't do this to me, got into his truck and drove away."  
  
Mitch Leary arose from the couch and began to pace the room tensely.  
  
"Think Joey, did Dawson say or do anything else before he drove away?" he asked panic creeping into his voice.  
  
"Well," Joey thought back to the sweet warm kiss on her forehead. It was the last thing he'd done. She would never forget the tenderness she saw in his eyes. Could it be that Dawson still loved her?  
  
"Joey!" Pacey's shout penetrated her reverie.  
  
"Hey, where are you?" He asked.  
  
She bent her head slightly embarrassed. "I...I was just thinking about Coach Leary's question, and the answer would have to be...no. Nothing at all." She lied.  
  
"Well, that puts us back at our original question." Pacey replied, frustration written all over his face. "We're right back at our original question. Where is Dawson?"  
  
"I think I can answer that," a familiar voice interrupted.  
  
To be continued...  
  
I know it's kind of an abrupt place to end a chapter but I'm still working out the kinks for the next part and I will have the rest up as soon as possible. That is, assuming you still want me to continue.  



	4. Questions unanswered

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own the characters...please don't sue me ...yadda...yadda....yadda. Officer Hastings is my little addition to the family.  
  
Author's Note: To my few, but faithful reviewers. Forgive me for not updating sooner. I had some connection problems but I'm back online now. Warning, more emotional vibes emanating!   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I think I can answer that," a familiar interrupted.   
  
The entire group turned to the doorway where officers Doug Witter and John Hastings were now standing.  
  
"We're sorry about our rather uninvited entrance Coach Leary, but the door was open and we didn't want to disturb your conversation," Doug replied.   
  
Gale Leary smiled softly. "You know you don't ever need an invitation to drop by Doug. We were just talking about our son Dawson. He drove off, early this morning, pretty upset, and until Pacey and Joey came by we had no idea where he'd gone."  
  
"But he's missing again," Joey added.  
  
"You haven't seen him this morning, have you Dougie?" Pacey asked his brother.  
  
Doug bent his head sadly then straightened up into a more professional mode. When he looked back up all eyes, including his partner's, were on him.   
  
"Yeah Pace, I have seen him." He paused slightly contemplating his next words carefully. "There's...There's been an accident Pacey." Doug began.   
  
No one in the room moved. He could see the beginnings of fear in the foursome's eyes. His partner gave him an encouraging look. He decided to rush on without waiting for any interruptions.  
  
"A blue truck ran off the highway about thirty minutes ago, and smashed into a telephone pole." There, he had done it, put the whole situation out in the open.   
  
Pacey stared at his brother. "It wasn't Dawson Doug? It couldn't have been, could it?" He asked.  
  
Doug Witter frowned sadly at his little brother. "I'm sorry Pacey," he whispered. He looked to his partner for help. Even though he had made house calls like this one a dozen times, the situation never got any easier, but he had somehow dealt with it anyway. However, this time, watching the expressions on the Leary's and Joey's faces and seeing the disbelief in his brother's eyes. He looked to his partner for help. Officer Hastings nodded his head in return. Doug closed his eyes, relieved that he would not have to convey the gory details.   
  
"Uh, John knows more about the crash since he was on the scene before I was, so I'll let him fill you in on the details."  
  
Mitch Leary, who had long since stopped pacing after the officer's arrival, sat back down beside his wife who gripped his arm in fear.   
  
"What happened John?" He choked out.  
  
Officer Hastings began abruptly. "We have reason to believe your son was upset about something...something that caused him to remove his hands from the wheel and increase his speed to 80 miles per hour while he was driving. Our eyewitness accounts claim that as a result of this sudden course of events, he swerved off of the road, still with his hands off the wheel and straight for oncoming traffic. At the last moment, we believe he either got a fit of conscience or was out of it and snapped back in only having enough time to turn the wheel and smash head on into a telephone pole."   
  
He was finished. The whole story had been told and all that was left was the reaction. Mitch Leary held his wife, who had begun sobbing halfway through the officer's story, attempting to comfort her while holding back his own tears. Pacey had subconsciously wrapped his arm around a somber Joey who was sitting in stiff silence with tears cascading down her face. He guessed she was in shock.  
  
"Pacey?" Doug asked his brother, "Are you alright?"  
  
Keeping his arm wrapped tightly around Joey, Pacey stared into space remembering the way he'd fallen asleep on Dawson, and what he thought was rambling only hours earlier. But Dawson hadn't been rambling at all; he'd really needed to talk to someone and he'd turned to his two best friends for help. Unfortunately, one of those so-called "best friends" had fallen asleep on him. He could feel tears of guilt and pain welling up in his eyes. He blinked them back and hardened his features. He arose from the love seat and headed for the door.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Dawson needs us and I think we've kept him waiting long enough. I assume he's at Capeside General Dougie?"  
  
Doug Witter only stared at his brother as he gave him a slow nod "yes." Pacey walked out the door and headed for his car. Doug started to go after him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to come face to face with Joey.  
  
"Don't worry Dough I'll keep an eye on him, I won't let him do anything stupid." She reassured him.  
  
He nodded; worry still etched across his face. "Okay." He watched her run after Pacey and slip into the passenger seat just before Pacey took off. Gale Leary got up from the couch and grabbed her coat off the hook in the hallway. Her husband joined her and they walked out the door together with the two officers in tow. In minutes they were all enroute to the hospital.  
**********  
  
Gale Leary stoked her son's bandaged forehead for the thousandth time. She did her best not to disturb the bandages but it seemed like they were everywhere. They were on his face, his hands, his legs. She was almost scared to touch him. She looked up at her husband who'd retreated to a far corner of the room. Desperation filled her eyes.  
  
"My god Mitch," she sobbed, "I can't even hold my baby!"   
  
  
Mitch rushed to her side and held her as she wept into his shoulder.   
  
"I'm so scared," She sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Mitch closed his eyes. He felt the same way, but he had to be strong for them both. He couldn't let himself fall apart just yet. She needed to know it was going to be okay. He grabbed hold of his ex-wife's shoulders and pushed her out to arms length so she was staring straight into his eyes.  
  
"Dawson's going to make it Gale. Do you hear me? Our son is going to make it...and do you know why?"  
  
She stared back at him feebly nodding no, and feeling upset and confused.  
  
"Because he's like his mother. He's determined and he's a fighter...two wonderful qualities and just the one he needs to get through this." He sighed and turned to his son. "What I don't understand is why he would take his hands off the wheel. You don't think he was so mad at us that he was considering..." He felt his wife grip him hard and thought better about his next words.  
  
"No," She said with the same intensity he had used. "Dawson would never do that!" She searched his eyes for confirmation. He nodded to appease her distress. He ran a hand through his hair frustrated.  
  
"But I still don't understand why he would take his hands off the wheel. It just doesn't make any sense," He whispered. He gazed fondly at his son, the one boy they had always seemed to be able to trust. He was their good boy, hardly ever getting into trouble, big dreams, and great ambitions...what had caused him to remove his hands from the wheel that night? Dawson hadn't even contemplated shoplifting much less suicide.   
  
"It just doesn't make any sense."  
*****  
  
  
Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, a small group of friends was forming. Pacey had phoned them as soon as he and Joey had arrived. Andie McPhee placed a comforting arm around a stunned Joey Potter who stared at the floor in an effort to extinguish the pain she was going through. Dawson had struck it rich that night; the only bed left in the ICU wing was the "Presidential Suite" of hospital rooms. It included a private, furnished waiting room just off of the patient's room. Although she was sitting in the rather posh room, all she could see were the little ringlets of yarn that formed the carpet. They somehow served as a rather callous background for her mind's endless display of the pained expression on Dawson's face earlier that morning like a movie screen. It was the same image over and over; Dawson was staring at the floor, then suddenly he would look up and she'd see the tears in his eyes. She blinked back countless numbers of tears. Why was this happening?! Dawson had been one of the most put together people she'd ever known and to compare that with the Dawson she'd seen earlier that morning was unsettling.   
  
As if on cue, the door to Dawson's hospital room opened and the Leary's exited looking very exhausted and upset. Gale Leary took a seat on one of the plush chairs and her husband stood beside her. Mitch Leary cleared his throat and glanced sadly at the visitors in the room.   
  
"Uh, listen up everybody!" The room went completely silent. He continued. "Gale and I would like to thank all of you for coming and lending your support. Family, friends,...especially friends," he said eyeing Pacey and Joey sympathetically. "Ah,...we know that you've all been waiting really patiently for quite a while now. We talked to the doctor and she will allow you all a short visit as long as no more than three people are in the room at a time. Please feel free to go in."  
  
No one moved. No one dared. It was such an awkward moment. Everyone knew they'd have to split up, but no one knew who should go first. Finally Dawson's grandfather and grandmother Leary, who had arrived while Dawson was still in surgery, stood up and advanced toward the room; it had been decided and the decision was unanimous...family first.   
  
In they went. Some were loners, some were coupled, and some, like Jen, Jack, and Andie, went as a threesome. Finally, it came down to Joey and Pacey. Everyone was aware that they'd been the last ones to see Dawson that morning. An eerie silence filled the room as they started toward the door to Dawson's hospital room.   
  
To be continued......  
  
  
Evil aren't I? But don't worry, because I updated so late I'm also giving you Chapter 5 as well. Let me know if you like it, Enjoy!  
  
  
  



	5. Imposters

Disclaimer: Should I even bother.  
  
Author's Note: I like really intense emotional hospital scenes....Be warned.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They stepped inside the room, and immediately Joey's heart caught in her throat. She felt Pacey stiffen beside her. While both of them had been waiting, Joey and Pacey had established their own unique mental pictures of what they'd see, but neither of them had been prepared for what they were actually witnessing. Reality had slapped them both squarely in the face. Joey stumbled to a chair in shocked silence. She looked at the still, pale figure lying in the bed. His once shiny, well-groomed, blonde hair was wrapped in a bandage and plastered to his forehead by sweat and dried blood. His eyes were closed and swollen; there were cuts and bruises all over his face. They'd put some kind of tube down his throat to help him breathe and a cervical collar had been placed around his neck. Both arms were bandaged with only the fingers peeking out; his left leg was in a cast propped up in an over hanging sling.   
  
This wasn't Dawson; it couldn't be. Dawson Leary was smart and funny and active, with pretty brown eyes and colored cheeks. This person was still and swollen, and as white as the sheets he lay on. This was not her Dawson. She'd made up her mind. This person was an imposter that looked like Dawson right down to the friendship ring on his right index finger. Suddenly, Joey went completely numb inside. She reached out her hand and touched the ring. As she stroked his right hand, tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"It's really him Pacey," She sniffed. She closed her eyes and pain and opened them again to see the same image before her. "It's Dawson. Oh, it's Dawson Pacey! It's Dawson!" She sobbed. Pacey crushed her against him in an effort to calm her. Over and over, she repeated it. Pacey felt like hours had passed when she finally went silent. He could hear her soft breaths as she inhaled and exhaled against his shirt; she had cried her self to sleep. He gently picked her up and carried from the room. Those who were still in the room, including Jen, Jack, and Andie, looked up as Pacey exited the room with Joey in his arms. Mitch and Jack hurried to help him and Pacey allowed the older man to take her. Jen came up beside him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked concerned for him and Joey.  
  
Pacey met her eyes and sighed. "She got a massive dose of reality." He said. As he walked away Jen thought she heard him whisper something softly that sounded strangely like, "and so did I."  
  
Pacey followed Mr. Leary to his car. The adult placed the sleeping Joey in the passenger seat and buckled her in, while Pacey went around and got in the driver's side. Mitch leaned his head into the open passenger window."  
  
"Be careful Pacey...and drive safe."  
  
"Yeah...thanks." Pacey answered and pulled off down the street.  
*****  
  
  
Pacey pulled into Joey's driveway twenty minutes later. As he shut the car off he could see her stir out of the corner of his eye. She moaned sleepily.  
  
"Dawson?" She whispered groggily. Pacey lowered his head sadly. What could he tell her? She was asking for him but he wasn't there.  
  
"It's me Pacey, Joey." He replied. "You know, your boyfriend." He whispered incoherently.   
  
At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes widely and surveyed his surroundings.  
  
"Pacey? Where am I? Where's Dawson? Is he better? Did he wake up?" She filed off her questions left and right.  
  
Pacey got out of the car and went around to her side. He opened the door and reached over her unbuckling her seat belt. He helped her out of the car and walked her up the steps and into the B&B. They reached her bedroom where her sister met them outside the door. She and Pacey ushered Joey into the room and into her bed.   
  
"Thank you Pacey." Bessie Potter insisted, "I'll take it from here okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure," he returned solemnly. He turned and started for the door. He was rather surprised to hear Joey call his name.   
  
"Pacey!" He heard her cry. "Pacey, please don't go!"  
  
He did a one eighty and immediately came to her side. "What is it Joey?"   
  
She grabbed his shirt firmly. "Please Pacey, I need to know. What happened? Why aren't we at the hospital?" He eyes searched his frantically. Bessie started to protest.  
  
"Joey, I don't think..."  
  
"No Bess!" Joey turned on her. "What happened Pacey? Why aren't we still with Dawson?"  
  
Pacey took a deep breath and glanced in Bessie's direction. "Alright Joey, I'll tell you. But the minute you start to get upset, I'm stopping." He replied sternly. Joey only nodded her head silently coercing Pacey to begin. Pacey sat down on the edge of her bed. He took one of her hands in his; taking a deep breath, he began. He told her about how she'd stepped into the hospital room and after one look at Dawson broke into tears. He explained how she'd cried herself to sleep and then how he'd carried her out of the room and allowed Mr. Leary to carry her to Pacey's car.  
  
"I drove you home, and the rest...well you know." He finished.  
  
Joey shook her head solemnly. "I feel so foolish."  
  
"What?" Pacey countered.  
  
Tears sprang to Joey's eyes for the millionth time. "I've been so brave so many other times, but the one time something really tragic happens, I can't hold it together."  
  
"Joey please don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know," She sobbed. "But it was my job to be a good friend. I should still be there, helping him, pulling for him."  
  
"Loving him." Pacey whispered unintelligibly.  
  
"What?" she paused.  
  
"Nothing...nothing important. Listen..." He changed the subject. "I agreed to only tell you what happened if you didn't get upset."  
  
"I know what you said Pacey! I just can't think about it without feeling like I should have done more! I should have stayed with him." She grabbed at the fringes of her comforter. "How could I be such a coward?"   
  
Tears streamed down her face. She didn't have any control anymore. She could see the worried glances between Pacey and her sister. Unfortunately, she was too upset to speak. All she could do was cry. She could feel her body rocking back and forth as the tears fell.  
  
To be continued....  
  
So, how is it so far? Should I post chapter 6 or have you had enough?  
  



	6. Secrets from the heart

Disclaimer: Yadda...Yadda...Yadda...  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all my reviewers for at least giving me a chance (I promise I'll start spelling Leery the right way from now on, sorry Joy) and a special thanks to Nikki () who very enthusiastically encourages me to continue. Please note that this is just a fanfic. I'm not trying to earn a prize for being the best fanfic writer in the world. I know the story is along the lines of unrealistic, but I'm not planning on publishing it for money or anything. I'm just having fun. Please don't take the storyline so seriously. It's just a fanfic, putting emphasis on the fic, as in "fiction," part.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Joey Potter awoke to sound of voices and clinking pots and pans. She arose from her bed and donned her robe. She didn't remember going to sleep. In fact she didn't recall lying down at all. She traipsed into the B&B's kitchen and come face to face with her circle of friends. Everyone was there, including the Leery's. All looked up at her with faces of concern.   
  
"Good morning." She said softly. A chorus of replies followed her greeting but they quickly reverted back to the silence. Joey stood in the doorway awkwardly. It was apparent from their expressions that they all knew she'd lost it the night before.   
  
"How are you this morning Joey?" Andie asked. She was the first one to speak up. Joey only shook her head silently acknowledging that she was ok for the moment.   
  
"Are you hungry Jo?" She heard her sister ask.   
  
"No." She answered. "No thank you...I'm not hungry."  
  
Her sister persisted slowly. "Are you sure? I made your favorite pancakes.   
  
"I said no okay!" She yelled out. Everyone's eyes were on her. Embarrassed. Joey ran out of the kitchen and out the back door. She wasn't sure where she was going only that she had to get away from her house as soon as possible. Her legs moved faster as she thought about what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. Suddenly, without warning, Joey tripped over a stump peeking out of the ground. She hadn't planned on coming face to face with the Leery's two-story home. Slowly her eyes traveled up the metal ladder to the flat section of roof underneath Dawson's bedroom window. A sudden wave of nostalgia hit her, and she was reminded of all the times she'd climbed in and out of that window.   
  
She advanced toward the ladder and made the short climb to Dawson's window. As always, the window was open. She climbed into the room and stood still for a moment. Everything was as he'd left it. His desk lamp was still on burning brightly over his schoolbooks open on the desk. The sheets on his bed were slightly rumpled, but intact as if he'd just lay on top of them for a while. The sweat pants he slept in were hanging precariously off of the back of the desk chair miraculously they had not already slipped to the floor. His shirt however had not been so lucky. The maroon article of clothing lay in a heap underneath the chair. She slowly walked over and picked it up. She held the shirt up to her nose and took a long deep breath. It was perfumed with the fresh scent of soap and aftershave. It smelled like Dawson.  
  
"Dawson," She whispered, and slowly sat down on the bed still holding the shirt. "Oh Dawson!"  
  
The tears came before she could protest. She gave in. All she could do was lay back on the bed and cry.  
********  
  
  
Joey awoke slowly. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She was still in Dawson's bedroom, although, she was unsure of how long she'd been there. She sat up slowly still gripping the shirt tightly in her hand and slid off of the bed. Tiptoeing to the window she could hear the hum of vices below her. Dawson's parents were home and she was still in their son's bedroom. She slipped out the window and down the ladder as quietly as she'd come. As she walked back towards the B&B, she realized she was still in her pajamas and robe. She would have to stop off and change them. Afterwards, she would drive over to the hospital. She could hear voices in the front of the house so , she used the back door, opening it slowly so it didn't creak. It was a good thing her room was in the house, she was able to enter without being seen. She quickly showered and threw on some fresh clothes. She piled her hair up on top of her head and secured it with a clip. Grabbing the keys off of the dresser, she exited the house the way she'd come. She walked around to the side of her house where her car was parked. Being as quiet as she could. She rolled the car out to the street out of earshot. Once she was sure she was far enough away she startled the engine and drove off down the road.   
  
It had only taken her ten minutes to reach Capeside Hospital but it had taken her longer to convince the nurse to let her in Dawson's room before visiting hours. Finally the tight-lipped woman had given in. An hour later Joey was standing in front of the door and stepped into the very room she'd sat for hours in the night carpet and advanced to the adjoining door. Before she put her hand on the knob, everything inside of her froze. Doubtful thoughts raced through her head. What could she do? What would she do? Would she fall apart at the mere sight of him?  
  
"No." She said defiantly. "Joey Potter, you are here Dawson. Dawson doesn't need a coward, he needs a friend by his side." She took a deep breath and placed her had on the knob. "You have to do this for Dawson." On that not she turned the knob and pushed into the room.   
  
There he lay, still and pale, nothing had changed. She froze in her racks for a second taking it all in. There was no denying the way she felt. It was a painful feeling, but, she couldn't let that stop her. This time she would have control. She raised her head defiantly and took bold steps toward the hospital bed. She sat down in the plush chair next his bed. Up close it was even harder to look at him. She brushed a timid hand against his cheek. The touch shocked her slightly. She had expected a somewhat cool and clammy feeling, but instead she was given the reality of a rather warm, soft feeling. A lot of the swelling had gone down in his face which allowed him to be more recognizable, Joey didn't understand, he looked like Dawson, he felt like Dawson, but she couldn't help feeling a slight sense of emptiness. There was something missing. Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them back. Softly, she cleared her throat and began speak.  
  
"Hi Dawson...It's me...Joey," She was answered by silence. "I...I wish you could hear me. There's so much I want to tell you Dawson, so much I want you to tell me." I should never have let you go last night Dawson, not in the state you were in." Tears began to spill onto her cheeks. "I should have taken your car keys or slashed your tires, done something...anything...to keep you from driving away!" She paused to brush away the new fallen tears. "You were going to tell me something last night before you walked out. What was it Dawson? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I make you tell me? Why didn't I stop you from getting in that car? She gazed at him, her eyes filled with tormented tears. He was still in the same position he'd been in for the last ten minutes. She brushed her hand across her forehead. What little of his hair you could see was sticking out, the rest was wrapped in the turban-like bandage. She used the same hand to stoke his face. Her other hand found the tip of his fingers on the left hand peeking out the cast. She grabbed onto them as tight as she could.   
  
"You're going to be ok Dawson. I know you...you're a fighter and you won't let this lick you. I know we've strayed away from each other these past few months, what with everything happening...our breakup...my dad going back to jail...Pacey," She sighed sadly. "I know it's hard for you to accept us together. Sometimes I have to pinch myself just to make sure this is all real and I haven't been dreaming for six months. There's just so much going on...I hate that we've been so distant and awkward around each other. Listen to me Dawson Leery...there's a little confession I have to make...I may be with Pacey now, but I never lost my feelings for you. You are still as big a part of my life as you were sixteen years ago." She paused to brush away an escaping tear. "And that will never change. She leaned her and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.   
  
"I love you Dawson," She whispered. "I've always loved you and a part of me always will. Please. Come back to me."   
  
She laid her head on his chest and allowed herself to cry. Behind her the hospital room door closed softly. Her onlooker had heard every word. Heavy feet dragged quietly across the carpet and into the hall.   
  
  
That's all for now...writer's block...don't worry I'll post the continuation as soon as my creative juices start flowing again. I promise. Nikki, I won't leave you hanging for too long.  
  
  
  



	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is being posted so late. I have been working everyday since the 4th of July in addition to having some connection problems. Anyway, excuses made, and deepest apologies to Nikki () for such a long wait, here is the long anticipated Chapter 7. Now, I really have no idea how this chapter may turn out at this point, but I'm giving it a go. Just so you know, I'm really a fan of Dawson /Joey, but I have come to accept Pacey/Joey if that's the way the writers wanted to go. Enjoy, and remember, it's just a fanfic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Later that evening, Joey Potter sat on the edge of the pier near her waterfront home. Her legs dangled lazily over the water as she stared at the Leery's home across the creek. She remembered briefly, her impulse excursion there earlier that morning. She gazed blankly into the distance. It all seemed surreal; the past few days had been the longest days she'd ever experienced in her sixteen years of existence, with the exception of her mother's death.  
  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't notice the soft creak of the wooden boards as they bent slightly underneath the weight of the approaching footfalls. She nearly fell into the water, startled by the slight touch to her shoulder. She swung her head around suddenly. The first thing she saw was his knee. Her eyes traveled up the khaki shorts and bright Hawaiian shirt, till finally she locked eyes with her boyfriend Pacey Witter. He had a silly grin on his face and was staring at her intently.  
  
"Oh! Pacey! Gosh you scared me!" she announced while composing herself. "What are you doing here" she asked.  
  
Pacey's smile widened a bit. "I came to see how you were doing. You kind of left the house a bit upset this morning." He replied as he took a seat beside her.  
  
Joey returned his smile. "Oh." She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I was just wondering."  
  
Pacey nodded. He felt a little guilty for not telling her the truth. But what was he supposed to say? 'Well you see, I've been following you all day Joe and I followed you here to the dock too. I've just been watching you from the shadows for the last 30 minutes.'  
  
"So you went to see Dawson today?" He half asked, half accused.   
  
Joey turned to him with a suspicious look in her eyes. "Well, actually I did. How did you know where I was?"  
  
'I followed you this morning.' "Uh your car was gone, so we all just assumed that's where you had gone." He covered quickly looking away so she couldn't see he was lying to her.  
  
"Oh." She nodded. "Right, I guess that makes sense."  
  
Pacey swallowed glad that she hadn't seen through his fib.  
  
"Isn't it funny?"  
  
"Isn't what funny?" Pacey asked puzzled.  
  
"How important life becomes to us in times like this."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"When you think about it, we as a human race take such a major and simple thing like life for granted. That is, until the blinders are ripped from our eyes in the heat of trauma and we are forced to see the truth we've been trying so hard to keep hidden in our subconscious just because we are scared to face it. The funny thing is the message screams the same thing. 'We are mortal, death is real, pain hurts, loved ones can be taken away."  
  
"How depressing."  
  
"Yeah." She brushed another hair out of her face, and turned to her boyfriend. "I told Dawson I still love him." She said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Pacey answered still trying to recover from the last statement. He tried not to show his hurt as she confirmed what he'd already witnessed that afternoon.  
  
"Yeah, I know this is really hard to hear but if I don't tell you it will eat away at me until I do. Yes, Pacey I love Dawson and yes he will always be my first love,"  
  
Pacey fidgeted slightly. The veins in his neck started to pulsate as he fought to keep his anger in check. So what if she still loved Dawson, he was the one she was with now and he wouldn't give her up without a fight. He could feel his hands slowly clinching into tight balls.   
  
Joey noticed his slight change in demeanor. She reached over covering his already red fists with her own soft hands in an effort to calm him down.  
  
"Pacey?" She said with a sigh. He continued to look away from her refusing to meet her eyes. "Pacey, why didn't you just tell me the truth?"  
  
He suddenly turned to face her confused at her abrupt accusation. "Wha...what are you talking about?" He stammered.  
  
"I'm talking about how you followed me all morning long." She said in an accusatory tone. Pacey swallowed nervously as beads of sweat began to form across his forehead.   
  
"I gave you every opportunity to tell me the truth and you just kept up the lie. I know you were there."  
  
"There?"  
  
"At the hospital, in Dawson's hospital room. You were listening in the whole time weren't you?"  
  
Pacey looked at her and then looked away. Finally he nodded a slow 'yes' to her question. He fought extra hard to keep his temper down. He had been found out, she had known all along. Joey scooted closer to him and laid her head down on his presently tense shoulders.   
  
"Pacey, listen to me. What I said to Dawson was for his ears only. I just felt like in light of the situation, it was only fair for me to tell him the truth. But if you are thinking what I know you're thinking, just let it go. I am not getting back together with Dawson. Whatever happened between us was special when we were together and it will always be deemed special in my memory." She nudged him playfully. "Besides," she continued, "in case you hadn't noticed, I'm taken."   
  
Her head sunk slightly as he relaxed his shoulders getting rid of some of the tension in his shoulder muscles. She picked her head up off of his shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He smiled at her.   
  
"What was that for?" He asked softly.  
  
"For being Pacey Witter, the love of my life."  
  
He smiled slyly at her. "Well in that case-," He gently leaned over and their lips met in a soft warm kiss. He scooted back from the edge just a tad so that she could slip her small body into the space between him and the edge of the pier. She gently laid back against his chest while he wrapped his big strong arms around her, in somewhat of an awkward hug.  
  
For a few moments all the couple did was sit listening to the sounds of the creek and the gentle breaths of each other. Pacey couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. Neither could Joey until something dawned on her all of a sudden. She sat for a few moments, brainstorming the best way to ask the question that had begun nagging at the back of her mind. Finally she took a chance.  
  
"Hey Pace?"   
  
"Yeah Jo?"  
  
"Have you been in to see Dawson yet?"  
  
A strange silence filled the air; she could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he fumbled for his answer. "Of...Of course I have Jo, you and I went in together remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, but-,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I meant...after that. Have you been in to see Dawson on your own or anything?"  
  
Pacey froze. She could feel his muscles as they began to stiffen. His embrace on her even seemed a little tighter. Joey waited, for what seemed like ages, for him to speak.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you need me to go with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you think you should go?"  
  
"---Yes."  
  
"Would it be easier if Jack went with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
With every question his jaw tightened. Why was she asking him so many questions? Didn't she realize she was ruining the moment? Why couldn't she recognize this interrogation was making him uncomfortable? Or did she?  
  
"Pace?"  
  
She had seemed to ask him another question while he was brooding.  
  
"Pace?" She asked again. He could hear the concern in her voice this time. She seemed to almost be pleading with him. He decided he should answer her before she completely freaked out.  
  
"Yeah, Jo?"  
  
"I...I just wondered if maybe you understood how serious the situation is and how important it is that you go and see Dawson?"  
  
He listened to her carefully. What was she talking about?   
  
"What are you saying Jo?" He replied confused by her previous statement and what it may have meant.  
  
"Pacey I--," She sighed heavily. "I talked to Dawson's doctor today...It was shortly after you had left. I was still in the room visiting when he came in to check on Dawson and I asked how he was doing..." She paused for a moment to blink back the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Wha...What did the doctor say Jo?" Pacey stammered.  
  
"He...He said that in terms of Dawson's other injuries, his leg, his neck, any internal bleeding or damage, Dawson would be fine and really lucky for someone who had been in such a potentially fatal accident but..."  
  
"But what Jo?"  
  
Joey brushed away some of the tears that had already begun to fall. "But...he said his head..."  
  
"What about his head? Please spit it out!"'  
  
"His head injury is more serious than they thought. They're not sure if...Pacey they don't know if..." She kept stammering for the words but couldn't quite say them. Pacey on the other hand was half way to losing it. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute.  
  
"Please Jo, I know you are having a hard time, but I need you to try and finish what you're saying. Just tell me!"  
  
"They don't know if he'll ever wake up!" She shouted back somewhat defensively. She could feel Pacey's heartbeat almost stop as he tightened his grip around her even more. She hadn't meant to make him so upset but she had to tell him. She didn't want him to miss what could be his only chance to--. She shuddered at her next thoughts.  
  
Pacey felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. All the life had gone out of him from just that one statement. Suddenly, he felt as if he were miles away. He could here her voice as she continued on. She sounded so distant yet she was undoubtedly very close. As he processed the information he could here bits and pieces of what she was saying.  
  
"I'm so sorry to bring this on you so suddenly Pace. I just thought that maybe...maybe you needed to know how serious this situation is. I just don't want you to have any regrets if Dawson should...if the worst should happen." She finished. She listened for some sort of response. None came. She tilted her head back slightly trying to get a glimpse of his face but all she could see was his jaw line. Pacey had a death grip on her now. He was holding onto her so hard she could barely breath. She could see the tick in his jaw as he stared out into space. She must have really hit a nerve that time. She felt sorry for him. He seemed to be battling with himself trying to make a choice. She knew deep down inside he wanted nothing more than to visit his best friend of sixteen years, but something was holding him back, pride maybe?  
*****  
  
Joey awoke, hours later confused. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in her bed in her bedroom but how had she gotten there? Had she fallen asleep, but where? And where was Pacey?   
  
  
So there you have it. Chapter 7 is finished and I'm already brainstorming on Chapter 8, which should be up in a day or two since I'm off for a couple of days. I hope to finish the story before I go on vacation next week. Be patient it's almost over, and you can return to your normal lives. Please tell me if you want the next chapter though, it's the only way I'll post it.  
  
  
  



	8. Headgames and Awakenings

Disclaimer: Ah yes, the last time I need to assure all of you that I don't own these people!  
  
Author's Note: This is it! The final chapter! Warning: I wrote this from about 10:00PM-3:00AM so for anything my spellchecker or my eyes missed I am apologizing up front. I tried my hardest to make it all make sense forgive me if you get confused. Just email me with your question and I'll try to remember why I wrote such an awful mess. Oh yeah and just because I watch ER doesn't make me fluent in their hospital jargon so please be kind.   
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Suddenly, the scene on the pier came flooding back to her. Could she have just been dreaming and been asleep the whole time? If so when had she gone to bed? No, she decided, she couldn't have been dreaming. It had all seemed way too real. She must have fallen asleep in Pacey's arms, she decided. He must have carried her up to the house. That was the most logical explanation. Then again, she thought, there didn't seem to be much room for a lot of logic these days. She threw back her covers and arose from her bed. Judging by the pool of moonlight coming through her curtains and spilling onto her bedroom floor she could tell it was late.   
  
"What time is it?" she asked the room. She turned her head, and as if on cue, her bedside clock shouted 12:00 in big, bright, green numbers.   
  
"Midnight!" she groaned knowing it would be hours before she would get back to sleep at this rate. "Now, what to do with myself?" She said to the darkened room. A slight rumble in her stomach answered her furiously. "Well, I suppose the kitchen would be a good place to start." She dragged herself to the door and turned the knob, stepping out into the dimly lit hallway. Out in the hallway she could see a light on in the kitchen. One of the guests must have had a little trouble sleeping, she surmised. Her stomach grumbled again, this time the pain was more constant.  
  
"Oh all right," she whispered, hoping her stomach wasn't waking the whole house. "Or maybe they just have a stubborn stomach like mine."   
  
She continued her journey to the kitchen, stopping short in the doorway. "What's going on here?"  
*****  
  
  
Where was he? Everything was painted white everywhere he looked. There was only one dark corner and something told him to stay away from that section. He could only see shapes and forms. None of them were fully developed. All he could hear were faint whispers. But he couldn't find their source. They seemed to be coming from everywhere. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in this place or even when he'd gotten there. It was all so weird; one moment he was in the car and the next . . .he was here. (Wherever here was.) At first he'd only seen white, there had been no shapes, and no whispers just . . . white. The longer he had stayed the more detailed his dimension had become. Soon he could make out faint sounds that developed into inaudible voices. The longer he lingered, the more perceptible the voices had become. Now, he was able to catch on to some of the words...love . . .miss . . .please . . .fight . . . What they meant, he had no idea, but he knew they must be important to have been so clear as opposed to the others he still couldn't make out. Soon after, the shapes and forms had appeared. Hazy at first, it seemed their clarity was trying to break through, but they were all still horribly underdeveloped. Still there was something about this place . . . the voices, the shapes. They all seemed to have strange warmth to them. Only the dark corner he had stayed away from had seemed to be giving off a cool likeness. However, as dangerous as it looked he still felt an awkward pull toward it. His curiosity began to get the better of him. Why was it so warm where he was and so cool over there?   
  
"Surely it can't hurt to find out? Can it?"  
*****  
  
  
"What's going on here?" Joey half shouted half whispered to her "guest." "Pacey Witter, what on earth are you doing in my kitchen at midnight?"  
  
Pacey looked up at his girlfriend standing in the doorway of the B&B's kitchen. He could see the mixed emotions all over her face. Part of her wanted to probably strangle him at that very moment and the other half seemed to display some sort of pleasure in seeing him there.  
  
"Good morning Josephine." He replied breaking his previous train of thought.  
  
She folded her arms, annoyed, over her chest and gave him a heated stare that could have melted an icicle, no probably a glacier.  
  
"It's twelve o'clock at night Pacey." She said dryly, feeling slightly testy because he'd called her by her full name.  
  
Pacey never broke his stupid grin. "Ah! But you see Miss Potter it is now 12:00 AM. 12:00 P.M. is not for another twelve hours now. So, technically it is morning, and thus the reason for my profound but appropriate greeting."  
  
Joey was stewing beneath the surface, but she managed to hold her composure together. How dare he? The nerve of him insulting at twelve o'clock in the morning, as he had so eloquently put it, and in her kitchen no less! She uncrossed her arms and stomped visibly over to the refrigerator. However, she had no intention of letting him get away with his smug little remark. Not at all.  
  
"Forgive me Mother Earth had not yet informed me of Father Time's resignation and your sudden succession to his throne." She retorted as she grabbed for a container of leftovers and set them on the counter in order to retrieve a plate from the cupboard.   
  
She watched as the grin on Pacey's face slowly diminished leaving only a facade of instant confusion. She smiled cruelly to herself happy to have knocked Mr. Know-it-all off of his self-constructed pedestal.   
  
"That ought to teach you to mess with me at 12:00 in the morning." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, putting a noticeable emphasis on 'morning'.   
  
It was Pacey's turn to be slightly perturbed. She could have just stopped at the Father Time crack, but no, she had to take it into overtime. Well two could play that game. He watched as Joey scoped the contents of the first container and slipped the lid back on in distaste. She was still smiling triumphantly but not for long. She had fired the first shot and this was war.  
  
"Oh Jo?" He whispered to himself. "Still hungry sweetie?" He asked her aloud.  
  
She turned around leaving her food search momentarily. "What gave you the first clue?" She announced wearily. "And what do you mean by still?"  
  
Here it comes! Thought Pacey. He stood up from the table and prepared himself to escape through the front door before the bullets went flying.  
  
"Oh nothing." He replied nonchalantly from the kitchen doorway. "I just thought that you might still be full . . . after eating my head for breakfast!" He made sure place as much emphasis on 'breakfast' as she had with 'morning'. He made his escape quickly not waiting around to see if his comment had registered itself. He was already sitting on the docks when he heard the hurried angry footsteps coming up behind him.   
  
"Pacey Witter! Why you!" She stood angrily behind him wondering if she should push his smart behind into the creek. "If it hadn't been for my conscious awareness of what Bessi would have done to me-"  
  
He blocked out the rest of her rambling, and broke into a mischievous grin. She was so beautiful when she was angry.  
  
"Let the games begin!"  
*****  
  
  
"Code Blue!" The harried nurse shouted into the hallway. Instantly doctors and nurses came running from all directions in answer to her cry of distress.  
  
They crowded around the patient.  
  
"Pulse!"  
  
"Under 50 doctor!"  
  
"Temp!"  
  
"Above normal sir!"  
  
"Heart rate is dropping doctor!"  
  
"Get the paddles ready! Charge to 150!"  
  
"Paddles ready sir!"  
  
"All right! Everybody step back! Clear!"  
  
"Still dropping doctor!"  
  
"Charge to 200!"  
  
"Charging to 200 doctor! Paddles ready!"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"Still dropping doctor!"  
  
"We're not giving up! Charge to 250! And somebody call his parents!"  
  
"Charging to 250!"  
  
"Come on stay with us kid!"  
  
"Paddles ready!"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
*****  
  
He shrank back from the darkened area in pain. Some type of electrical field was serving as a barrier around the forbidden zone. To explore the area he would have to bypass the barrier that seemed to be getting stronger in voltage every time he ventured forward. He seemed to remember a certain phrase he often heard in his toddler days. It had something to do with a man by the name of Curiosity and how he killed a cat. Or at least, that's how he supposed it went. As long as he was in this place nothing seemed sensible anymore. But it hurt to think; therefore, it hurt to make sense. Besides, he had a strange feeling that his ability to think had landed him here in the first place. As he slowly backed away from the darkened corner, he began to hear the voices again. He hadn't heard them in the corner they had somehow disappeared. Now, they were back and sounded louder and urgent. He strained to make out a few new words as they called out to him. Come . . .stay . . .us . . . They seemed to be slightly different from the usual words he heard. All of them seemed to come from one direction. He tried to follow them, hoping that he would not only find the new words' source but also where the other words had originated from.   
*****  
  
"How is he?" Gail Leery asked frantically. She and Mitch had been sitting at the dining room table trying to force down tasteless food when they'd received a call from the hospital. They'd instantly dropped their forks in their "dinners" and rushed out the door to the hospital.  
  
The doctor held up a calm but firm hand. "It's all right Mrs. Leery we've been able to stablelize him. Although, he did give us quite a scare for a few moments, but he's back to normal. Or at least as normal as one can be in a coma."  
  
Mitch sighed wearily. "No change then?"  
  
The doctor smiled at them sadly. "I'm afraid not Mr. Leery. Unfortunately the paddles are only capable of jump-starting the heart . . .not the soul.  
  
"Can we see him?" Gail choked out slightly shaken by the doctor's previous comment.   
  
Realizing her sudden error the doctor quickly apologized. She motioned them down the hallway and into Dawson's hospital room. "Forgive me Mrs. Leery. I had no intention of being so frank. I sincerely hope and pray that your son makes it through this, and I am doing everything I possibly can help his recovery along."  
  
"It's all right doctor." Gail smiled slightly. "It's just that . . . when I look at my son lying there in that bed I can't help but wonder how someone so full of life could be so lifeless."  
  
"I know that feeling all to well Mrs. Leery. Unfortunately, there comes a point in my profession in which not even my best medical texts can heal. Instead, the healing is left up to the patient."  
  
The Leery's glanced at each other. Neither one was able to speak. Finally, Mitch cleared his throat. "So what you're saying is-," He paused. The doctor looked on sympathetically.  
  
"What I'm saying Mr. Leery, is that my staff and I have done all we can to treat your son's physical wounds but--."  
  
"But what doctor?" Gail said quietly stroking her son's head.  
  
"It's up to your son to decide if-,"  
  
"He's ready to heal on the inside. That's what you were going to say wasn't it." Gail looked pointedly at the doctor.  
  
"Well, yes, something like that. You see, it's not Dawson's body that's in trouble any more. It's his soul. Unless you can reach his soul . . .I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do."  
  
That doctor reached for the pager that had suddenly begun vibrating against her hip. "I'm afraid I have to answer this page, but I'll be back to check on him later. Just, try your best to reach him."  
  
"How do we do that?" Mitch asked finally.  
  
The doctor smiled. "Simple, talk to him." She left the room closing the door behind her softly.  
  
Gail sat down in the chair at her son's bedside. Mitch sat on the other side. Each parent took a hand and surveyed their son sadly.   
  
It was Gail who spoke first. "Dawson? Hi, honey. It's mom and dad. We just want you to know that we are right her with you honey. We know you're probably scared and you feel a little lonely right now, but we want you to know that we are not going anywhere and we are going to see you through this all the way."  
  
"Your mother and I want to apologize for not letting you in on our relationship plans. We realize now that it wasn't fair of us to just spring something like that on you." He paused to brush away a tear. "Dawson I . . .you're mother and I want you to know that we are truly sorry. We're sorry for not putting you first on our life agendas. From now on I am going to always keep my ears and eyes open for you and if you ever need to talk or just want someone to listen my door is always open."  
  
"The same goes for me honey. We love you so much. You are our son Dawson, our pride and joy, the miracle that I held for the first time sixteen years ago. You are the best thing to have ever happened to us."  
  
"And we want you to remain that way." Mitch finished.  
  
"Please come back to us Dawson." She wiped furiously at her tears. "We can't lose you. We can't-," She paused.  
  
Mitch lowered his head trying to avoid the pain he could see in his ex-wife's eyes.  
  
"We can't lose our little boy. Please baby fight for me. Fight for your father. Fight for yourself." That had been the last straw. She was unable to hold back the flood any longer. Tears coursed down her face as she held tight to her son's hands. She didn't care how impossible it seemed or was, if she couldn't help heal his soul than she was going to squeeze every ounce of hers into him. If she had to live soul less, than so be it, but she was not about to let her son die . . . not on her watch.  
*****  
  
As he followed the voices he noticed they became stronger and louder. New words were circling his head but this time they combined themselves with the older ones. Instead of just three simple words he could hear phrases. "We love you . . . We miss you . . .Please fight for us . . .Stay with us kid!. . . Fight for yourself . . ."  
  
The last phrase echoed in his mind torturously. His world began to spin out of control. Suddenly, it all came back to him in one flash. His parents were back together he thought. He'd driven to Pacey's house with a mind full of confusion and questions. Afterwards, he'd visited Joey . . . He'd kissed her on her forehead. His parents!. . . Pacey! . . .Joey!. . .the pain! . . ."If I could just turn up the volume." Too much pain! . . .I've lost control . . .traffic or the pole!. . . I chose the pole, this is going to hurt! . . .Blackness!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dawson's eyes fluttered open slowly. He could hear machines, and talking, and crying. He struggled to turn his head. Who was crying and why? Where was he? Oh yeah he'd crashed his car. He must be in the hospital. He struggled to focus on his surroundings while simultaneously checking for all limbs and body members. Through one half focused eye he could see his right leg propped up in an overhanging sling. He wiggled the toes on his left foot until he was satisfied that the other leg was on the bed under the sheets and still attached. Next, came his arms. He was slightly alarmed when he couldn't feel them. By that time his eyes had begun adjusting to the dim room and he was able to make out hazy forms of his parents. One was on each side and each one had . . . He closed his eyes in silent thanks to see his arms still attached. He still couldn't feel them though. He guessed that was due to his parent's attachment to them.   
  
He tried to say something, but it only came out in a frustrated sigh. It was, however, enough to get his parents attention. The two of them suddenly looked up from their thoughts and when they saw him staring at them they yelped with joy neglecting to let go of his arms that had already gone quite numb.   
  
Finally he was able to lick his lips. They felt dry and cracked beneath his slightly moist tongue but it was enough. He managed to smile slightly at his parents who had been squeezing his hands and wiping away tears since the moment since the moment they found out he was awake.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" He whispered weakly.  
  
"Oh, Dawson!" His mother cried. "You came back to us. Thank God!"  
  
His father was grinning from ear to ear with tears of joy in his eyes. "Hey, what happened buddy?" He asked softly.  
  
Forgetting that his parents had now officially squeezed all the remaining life out of his hands he pondered his father's question. By that time the doctor had arrived in the room and he was informed that his friends were being informed of his recovery at that very moment. Dawson scanned the room blearily. He knew they wanted an answer some sort of closure. The truth was he wasn't too sure of what had happened either. Finally, he took a deep breath and answered his father in the best way he knew how.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Joey Potter sat on the pier with her boyfriend Pacey gazing over at the Leery's home. After their "war of the wits" they'd settled down to watch the sunrise. Joey had questioned Pacey on his whereabouts the last evening before she'd found him in her kitchen. He'd told her that he'd gone to visit Dawson in the hospital after a real wake up call from his overbearing but beautiful girlfriend. Of course he'd received a good tongue lashing after that which had started "War of the Wits II" but he had to admit it was he who'd thrown the first punch.  
  
They heard the screen door fly open and hurried footsteps behind them. In seconds Bessi Potter appeared panting and grasping the receiving end of a cordless phone.   
  
"Joey! Pacey! Good news! It's Dawson! He's awake!"  
  
Pacey stood up smiling incredulously. Joey felt tears sting her eyes and for the first time in days, they were tears of joy.  
  
Pacey was determined to get answers. "What happened? Did they say what brought him around?"  
  
Bessi shook her head. "NO, they think it has a lot to do with all of his visitors and of course his family. They did say that what seemed to cause the crash was a painful headache. It distracted him and he took his hands off the wheel-,"  
  
Joey interrupted her. "Placing them back on the wheel with only enough time to choose between crashing into oncoming traffic or a pole. I guess we know which one he chose."  
  
"Wow! What are the odds of that happening?" Pacey asked confused.  
  
"I don't know Pace it does all seem a little far fetched. But nothing these past few days was completely normal either."  
  
"So they're saying some kind of head trauma caused his head trauma which caused ours?"  
  
Joey laughed at his statement. It sounded completely ridiculous but at the same time disturbingly accurate. She thought back over the past few days. They had all experienced a great shock and a lot of pain while Dawson was in a coma. However she couldn't help but consider that the experience had given them all something to think about. She was sure the Leerys had reassessed their relationship with each other and their son. She and Pacey had re-evaluated their relationship as well as she had re-examined her relationship with Dawson. So when it all came down to hit. Pacey was right. She gave him a slightly annoyed smile. She hated that.   
**********************************************************  
  
The End  
  
Well folks, it's over. Pat yourselves on the back; you lived through one of my stories. I hope I didn't disappoint you too much. What can I say I tried and besides it was fun!! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who kept this story alive and kicking even in times when I thought I should just give it up. Thanks again to all my reviewers. I'll see you after vacation.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
